Venomflame's Reign
by thunderzap333
Summary: From loyal warrior to insane murderer to her death. Follow Venomkit as she retells the story of her life up to the day she died. Rated T for blood and cat violence.
1. Chapter 1

Venomflame's Reign

Chapter 1

First person story from the view of Venomkit.

**Hello everyone! I decided to give up on the new clans and write about my new main OC Venomflame, because she's just that awesome. Also, please review because what happens is there's no updates, why do you think I haven't updated the new clans in a month!?**

**So anyways, I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!**

**Enjoy :)**

I felt cold air rip through the clearing as I lie snuggled against my mother's warm belly, oh great StarClan did I love it here! The problem is I couldn't sleep. I tried everything pacing around, playing with my mother's tail in her sleep, waking the elders. I sighed; it was obviously play not sleep. My sister squirmed beside me and woke up.

" Venomkit, can you sleep?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, I've been trying for ages!" I replied quietly. She gave me another one of her devious looks.

"I know what will make us sleepy."

"What?"

"Let's leave camp to explore!" I stared at her in shock and disbelief. She only leaned back against our mother.

"It's alright, you don't have to!" she mewed. I felt relief rush through me.

"I understand if you're too afraid to try." No, I swear to StarClan, I _am not_ falling for that again. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, and I'm not!

"I'm not afraid to try Sweetkit!" I protested. I fell for it. She gave me a sly look before standing up and heading for the nursery exit. I rolled my eyes and quietly followed.

_[only a few foxlengths away from the camp exit]_

We were now dangerously close to leaving camp when a paw stopped up.

"And where do you think you're going?" I swallowed hard, it was Sparrowstar.

"Uh... well you see we couldn't sleep and…" Sweetkit tried explaining but Sparrowstar began pushing us back to the nursery only to find our mother awake and angry.

"I believe these two are yours, Lakewind" Sparrowstar sighed and mother glared at us.

"Sadly yes, they are" Lakewind growled. When Sparrowstar had left, I prepared myself for a punishment.

"I am very disappointed in you two! Where did you go?" she demanded.

"W-We tried to leave camp…" Curse my honesty. Her piercing yellow glare was overwhelming at this point, oh StarClan I wish this would just be done and over with!

**Silly kits, so anyways that's it for Chapter1, I wanted to make it short because the other chapters will be at least 5 pages long on Word. **

**R&R! The next chapter is going to be an exciting one, I can promise you that!**


	2. Chapter 2

Venomflame's Reign

Chapter 1

First person story from the view of Venomkit.

***cough cough* Sorry everyone for not updating sooner, my laptop got taken away. I had to rush on this one so it won't be as long or as good as the other, but hey, at least I updated.**

I awoke the next morning to a paw prodding my side. It was Solarkit, his eyes were wide with fear.

"What is it?" I mumbled before turning my back to him.

"Sweetkit is missing! Lakewind and Sparrowstar looked everywhere for her and she's not in camp!" Solarkit explained hastily. I turned and stared at him in shock and terror before getting up and dashing out of the camp. She must be out here! I'll find her and i'll bring her back... then maybe i'll be made an apprentice early! I smiled and started sniffing at the undergrowth, hoping to find a trace of her scent, but what I found left me quaking in fear. Her fur with another scent, and it was bloodied. I turned at the sound of a fox's bark and cautiously headed in that direction. I pushed my head through a bush and saw a fox with my sister's limp, torn and bloody body dangling from it's jaws. For some reason, I didn't feel sorrow or terror... I felt something... something that made me feel terrible... I felt satisfaction, the sight of blood made my reddish eyes turn cold. The fox whipped it's head around in my direction and sniffed the air before spotting me and snarling at me. A screech of fury made it snap it's head back to where it was originally staring at only to be pounced on by three or four warriors. Taking it as an opportunity, I turned and dashed towards the clearing, feeling like a monster for what I felt staring at my dead sister. That's it... I am a monster is what was repeating in my head over and over...

**I hope that wasn't too bad, i'll try to update sooner but I can't promise you anything.**


End file.
